Moon's Athropdite
by NeoSailorHesper
Summary: Summary:Usagi, Minako, Makoto, TJ(oc), and Sona(oc) all become senshi/knights at the same time after meeting Luna, Artemis, and Cando(oc). They along with the rest of the scouts fight the negaverse and evil prince endymion. Mamoru-bashing/Futa
1. Chapter 1

Moon's Aphrodite

AN:Hi im da writer and im in 7th grade and am 13 years old anyways as u know this is a UsagixMinakoxSona(oc) and MakotoxRei, HarukaxMichiru, AmixTj(oc Usagi's twin)

Summary:Usagi,Minako,Makoto,and Sona(oc)all become senshi at the same time after meeting Luna,Artemis,and Cando. With them they find all the senshi and fight both queen beryal and Allen and Ann along with evil prince endymion.

* _thinking* -whispering-_ **-YELLING-**

Chapter 1:Meeting da cast

Minako's Pov

Hi there i'm Sailor V aka minako i have long blond hair with a red bow and i have just become a senshi ment to fight the evil Parteners name is Artemis a talking white cat with a cresent i have Two friends named Usagi and Sona i have a crush on them but i think their

straight.

Usagi's Pov

Yo names Usagi i have blond-silver hair and a two pendents from Minako and Sona.I just became the Moonlight Knight because of a talking black cat and now i help my crush's minako and Sona fight four of us fight evil and i'm not telling who the other is and Sona and Minako don't know this but i storta spy on them in the shower/bath and there Fucking sexy looking.I know i sound like a perv but i can't help it there just too cute.

Sona's Pov

Hiya names Sona i have long pink hair kept loose and blue eyes with black-blue-green head phones with black wings that usagi got me.I have two crush' usagi and minako but they might not like i became sailor sun thanks to a little green cat so i can now fight with minako and usagi yes were all parteners now i'm soooo happy.

Makoto's Pov

Yo i'm Makoto i have long brown hair and green forest eyes, as well as also being an adopted sister to Usagi and Sailor Jupiter, me and Usagi became senshi at the same time. Right now though I'm trying to get Usagi, Minako, and Sona to confess to each other but truthfully, I think their too shy to say anything. My crush is still a secret, luckily.

Rei's Pov

Sup I'm Rei. I have long raven hair and voilet eyes, as well as Usagi's rival/friend and also Sailor Mars. i also like fire reading and reading i don't meet the others till my crush is Usagi's sister makoto but i think she is interested in boys.

Ami's Pove

H hello i'm Ami aka sailor mercury and i like studing and anything with math i have short blue hair(An:grows out more later)with blue eyes.I'm very shy until usagi befriends me with minako and all about me and also i don't have a crush(An:yet ?)

Haruka's pov

Yo i'm Haruka aka sailor uranus and i have short blond hair with grey-blue eyes.I like racing,surfing,and playing racing games with usagi,minako,and i have a girlfriend her name is Michiru.

Michiru's pov

Hello my names Michiru aka sailor neptune i have aqua hair with sea blue eyes.I like playing the violin,surfing,drinking tea,painting,and swimming.I'm also in a band with Usagi,Minako,and Sona.

Setsuna's pov

I am Setsuna aka sailor pluto and i have forest green hair and garnet eyes.I like reading look at the planets and friends are Haruka and Michiru but they would nevet admit that cuz there too shy.

Hotaru's pov

Hiya i'm Hotaru i have raven hair with voilet highlights and dark voilet eyes.I like painting,lamp colecting,and playing music with Usagi-mamma

TJ's pov

Hiya I'm TJ Usagi(twin) and Makoto's(adopted) older brother.I'm also the sunlight knight. Me and Usagi are almost too much alike we both like manga, and may get bad grades but we can get good ones.

AN:So thats the cast, pls tell me how i did I'm not really good at this, Also I am working on chapters 2&3 ok : )


	2. Chapter 2

Moon's Athropdite

Chapter 2:getting the senshi

AN:I may not update as often going to work on chapter 3.

*thinking* *-whispering-* -YELLING-

At Minako's house

Ok minna were gonna try and get Sailors Mercury and Mars-Usagi spoke. I see do you have any idea where they are Usa-Chan -Minako asked. I do but it gonna be hard-Usagi said softly. How come it should be easy-Makoto said. Yes it should but we can't just go say, hey were the sailor senshi and ur one of us-Sona said with a glare.

Oh right sorry-Makoto said. Na it's ok we'll find a way later, also its getting late so lets go home Mako-chan-Usagi spoke, Ok well later guys-Mako Said. Buy Minako I'm heading home as well-Sona spoke. _

Next Moring at Usagi, Makoto, and TJ's house*

-GET UP USAGI WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL-TJ Shouted. Ugh I'm up, holy shit! I'm getting ready now. THUD! ow [gets up] oh turd were late. [Mako, TJ, and Usa run out of the house]_

_Minako's place*

MOM WHY DID'NT YOU WAKE ME UP, NOW I'M LATE-Minako shouts, Well I did but you kept ok soon says. You should have dragged me out, well anywaaayyysss byyyeeee-Minako says running out._

At School*

Usagi-Were so lucky we made it in on time. Minako-maybe but where is Ms.H, she should be here by now, [Ms.H walks in] Ms.H-ok class open your books t~to page, never mind its self study do what ever you want. Sona-What! Minna look at what she's wearing a flower brooch , TJ-it might be from the negaverse we need to find out where she got it. Makoto-I think she got it from a raido show called midnight zero, Usagi-Midnight Zero what the hell is that shit.

Sona-Its this radio show that tell's someones love letter or something, TJ-that sounds stupid who would want there love letter told, Minako-I just told the cats and there going to look at it tonight.

*RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG*

Usagi-Well i guess we could go since Ms.H fell asleep on her desk, Sona-Should we move her. Makoto-no cuz the others are doing it already, Sona-Oh. TJ-Hey look Mercurys over there[points to a blue haired girl], Minako-Hey your right[walks over]hi there i'm Minako Aino. I'm Usagi Tsukino this is my brother TJ Tsukino and my sis Makoto Tsukino-Kino, Yo i'm Sona Sonic nice to meet you. Oh i'm Ami Mizuno its nice to meet you[bows], Usagi-Wanna hang out with us tonight at our place were having a -Um Sure i just need to get my stuff.-

\- At Mizuno's-

-Oh Ami are these your friends?, Ami-Yes mother is it ok if i stay at there house for the night, -Yes its fine. -

\- Tsukino's place Usagi's Room-

Usagi-Ok this is my room also meet Luna, Artemis, and Cando our cats, Ami-Aww there so cute but why is Cando green, Minako-We have no idea why he's that color. Michie-DANGER DANGER, Sona-What where is it! Michie-Radio tower Radio tower, TJ-Alright lets go,Oh Ami take this and Shout Mercury Power Make Up! Ami-Huh ok Mercury Power Make Up!

Usagi-Moon Knight Power!

Minako-Venus Power Make up!

TJ-Sun knight Power!

Makoto-Jupiter Powe Make up!

Sona-Sun Power Make Up!

\- At The Radio Tower-

MoonKnight-Guys look flower broochs!, -In storage room-JDite-its time for midnigh Araaggg! What the heck was that.

MoonK-That was me you stupid shit head I am the MoonLight Knight!

Venus-I am Sailor Venus!

Mercury-I am Sailor Mercury!

SunK-I am the Sunlight Knight!

SSun-I am Sailor Sun!

Jupiter-I am Sailor Jupiter!

All-And were here to kick you puny ass!

JDiteWhy hello I am Jedite one of queen Beryal's genrals,MoonK-Whatever JFite now die! Moon Slicer! Jedite-Good thing i moved i could have died, now get them my minion! SSun-eeeewwww that thing is so ugly let me give you a make over Sun Beam! Arrraaaggg Minion-That hurt die! Posion Roots!

Jupiter-This battle is annoying lets put an end to this, ready everybody. All-Ready! Venus-Venus rolling heart viberation!

Mercury-Mercury ice Shards!

SSun-Sun Bomb!

SunK-Solar Slicer!

Jupiter-Thunder bird!

MoonK-Moon crystal cage blast!

Minion-Nooooooo! [Dies]

Jedite-You may have won this time but i will be back, Mercury-Would someone tell me whats going on. MoonK-Oh right lets get back home first.

❄AN:Ok that went ok pls tell me how i did in the commets below and R&R and pls no flames. Bye going to work on chapters 3&4&5❄


	3. Chapter 3

Moons Athropdite

An:Sorry i was gone but i was really busy. But now i'm back and its time to get to work.

P.s(I don't own this anime only the oc's also i made the Senshi different ok)

Chapter 3

At Usa, Tj, And Mako's house

Ami's Pov.

Ok so what going on-I ask. Well that a Monster or as we like to say stupid beast-Makoto say's. Wait whys it here things like that should'nt be real I say. Well there not but do you wanna here a story Minako asked.

Sure-I reply.

Ok well long ago about 1,000-1,0000 years ago there was a kingdom on the Moon. There lived Queen Serenity and her child Princess Serenity. Along with them were the sailor scouts and crystal knights they were.

Sailor's Veuns, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Sun, and Nike. The knights were knights Sun, Moon, Star, Dragon, and Death.

They were to protect the Princess from danger, But one day the Queen told them and the Princess that she was to marry the Earth Prince.

They got mad, They tried telling the Queen that he was evil but she did not care to hear their words. The Princess who was angry went with her two secret lovers and told them of her plan to escape to the Star knights home. Both agreed to this and told the others and said they would help. But the Earth Prince heard of this and was pissed, He then went to the dark kingdom and made a deal with them.

I will help you destroy the Moon Kingdom in return i get my Princess-The Prince Spoke. Fine but only if I get The legendary Silver Crystal in return-Queen Beryl said, Deal-Said the Prince.

They would strike at Midnight when the royal ball was happening. When the ball had started the people of the moon suddenly heard sounds and noticed the were under attack. Protect the Princess! Spoke Dragon knight.(An: I'ma skip the battle as i'm lazy) Meny lives were lost including the princess, Devastated the Queen used the Silver Crystal and sent the princess and her senshi into the future.

That really happend I ask unsure. Sure did and ur one of the senshi sailor mercury, Wow thats alot to take in let me go home and think about all of this I say.

After Ami left:

Usagi's Pov.

YAY WE GOT SAILOR MERCURY-Sona Shouted. Yes we did now calm down Tj spoke, Ok but how are we gonna get sailor Mars Sona asked

I have no idea but i guess we can just wing it I said. Ok i'm fine with that Mina Said, Suddenly my comuincater beeped I opened it. What's up I said to the little green cat, Theres a youma down in the park sailor mercurys here get here now The cat Spoke. Ok you guys and girls you heard the cat transform now I said

Moon kinght power-Usagi

Sun knight power-Tj

Sun power-Sona

Jupiter power-Makoto

Venus power-Minako

Make up.

Ok lets go minna.

At the park still Usagi's Pov:

Mercury! I shout. Minna Mercury said, Ugh well if it is'nt the foolish sailor scouts snd crystal knights Jedite said. Oh look its the asshole SSun spoke. Why you bitch die, dark flare get them. Yes master dark flare spoke, Not so fast BLUE MOON RAY I shout. Arrraaghh you bitch take this Dark Flame!

SOLAR WALL SSun shouted

Shit the youma's attack hit the building we gotta end this now Skinght said. Kay bro I said.

MKnight:Red Moon beam!

SSun:Solar Bomb!

SJupiter:Zapping flower Wolf!

SKinght:Solar Wolf Claw!

SVenus:Lovely angel arrows!

SMercury:Ice Daggers!

Nooooooo shouted Dark flare befor dieing. Stupid monster, shit i'm so tired lets all go to bed I say.

An:❄So thats the end of chapter 3 its not very good but hey I'm really lazy ya know. And if you don't know what Usagi's oufit looks like just think about her as a knight.❄

Ps here are the senshis new attacks that i made.

Moon Kinghts:

Red Moon Beam: A red of light infused with fire it can become anything depeonding on the user.

Blue Moon Ray:Like red beam only much stronger and infused with ice.

Moon Crystal cage blast: A cage of light in the form on a moon traps the foe and expoldes from within.

Red and Black slicer: engery infused with fire and dark matter in the form on a sword is thrown at the foe.

Sailor Jupiter:

Zapping Flower Wolf: A large Wolf made of flowers with thunder around it.

700 milimeter blue cannon: A cannon of Eletricity of 700 thoused volts is lanched at the foe.

100 Flower death bed: 100 flowers form around the foe trapping killing them.

Sun Knight:

Solar Wolf Claw: A wolves claw forms slashing at the foe in a harsh way.

450f heat wave: A large wave of heat that hits in all ways.

Molten lava fist: think about natsu from fairy tail's iorn fist but think of molten lava instead of fire.

Sailor Mercury:

Ice Daggers: Sharp pointed Daggers made of ice is shot at the foe.

Ice Stars: Like lce daggers only in the shape of sharp pointed stars.

Ice Wall: A strong wall of ice that can withstand 4-5 hits.

Sailor Sun:

Solar Bomb: Solar energy in the shape of a bomb.

Lava rise: Lava shoots out from earth and blasts the foe.

Lava Asteroid: Lava froms into a large Asteroid and crushes the foe.

Sailor Venus:

Lovely angel arrows: Angels appear around the foe and shoots them with heart shaped arrows.

Love Flacon: A falcon with a large heart forms and allows the user to ridr it.

Heart Tracker: The user puts a heart on an ally and is able to track them if they get lost or kidnapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Moons Athropdite

An(Sup guys it's me NeoSailorHesper and I'm back with chapter 4. In the last chapter the senshi got sailor mercury, She was told the tale of the Moon Kingdom)

P.s. I don't own Sailor Moon or Aikatsu stars only the oc's.

Chapter 4

Ok Minna now that we have sailor mercury all we need is sailor mars Usagi Spoke. Ya but where does she even live anyway Sona asked, I think she lives at a place called cherry Bill shrine or temple Usagi answers. Really Usagi it's a shrine Luna corrects, Ugh guys it's 7:00 we gotta get to school Tj says.

*At school-lunch*

Sona's pov

Ugh whys school so hard especially math Usagi whines. Cut its school and your only complaining because you like music schools I say, Well duh music schools are awsome Usagi shot back. Hey Makoto, Minako, Sona remember that time Usa snuck into 4 Star acadamey Tj says. Oh that's right she went under the name Yume Nijino right Mina ask's, Yup and she became part of the S4 Tj says proudly. Your dating Rola Sakuraba right I ask, Yup best girlfriend in the whole world Usagi says.

Wait Usagi's dating someone Ami ask's. Yup she is her name is Rola Sakuraba and she's an idol and senshi-in-training I say, Senshi-in-training what's that Ami asked. Ah She's Sailor Nike but she's still in training, Usagi train's her Tj says. Really am I a senshi in training Ami asks. Yes you are Makoto is going to train you cuz your powers work well together, Oh ok Ami says.

BBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

Ugh stupid bell well I guess lunch is over later guys I say.

*After school at Tsukino household*

Ami's Pov

Hey Minna where's Usagi I ask. Oh she's in her room with her GF doing whatever Sona says, Oh ok so what did you need me for i ask. Were going to start your training now come on follow me Tj say's.

Pov end

*Usagi's room*

Usagi's Pov

So hows your training going I ask, It's going fine but let me ask you something Rola says. Sure what I say, are you planing on having a harem or not Rola asked. A harem no your the only one I love I say lovingly, Oh really Rola asked eyebrow raised. Yes really want me to prove it right now I ask. I would love for you to but our boss wants us to do a concert Rola say's sadly. What where and when I ask, In two days at in the town park he wants is to sing bee's kiss Rola say's. Aw man ah well I guess we have to anyway I say, Better get practicing Rola says. Ok ok I will, wanna get training. Sure let's go She say's.

[1 day later]

Minako's Pov*

Ugh why tomorrow why I hear Usagi whine. Why tomorrow what I ask, Ah well me and Rola have a concert in the park Usagi say's. Ah really what are you guys gonna sing I ask. Were gonna sing bee's kiss She say's, Neat I say. You know were going to be there right I say, Yup and are you guys gonna cheer me on Usagi ask's. Sure we are your our friend/Sister After all! I heard Tj Shout, What the hell when did you get here I ask. Oh I was here but I was up in my room watching anime He say's. Oh ok well Usagi we can't wait to see you on stage I say.

Pov end.

[1 day later at park stage]

Ok were here Sona say's, when's it gonna start Ami asks. Now Tj said.

(An: When there singing I'm going to call Usagi Yume ok)

Two people apear on stage one with bubble him pink hair and blue eyes and the other with yellow hair and pink embryos.

Both: Oide hirari fuwari mitsubachi no kisu, machijuu no hana ga yondemo kitto watashi mitsukete ne

Rola: Sorairo no kaze ga sasayaku, mitsubachi wa choppiri kimagure yo.

Yume: Donna hana ga suki na no kana? Nayandemo shou ga nai! Kawaii dakeja dame jibun rashikuakya

Rola: Furikaettesmau, hana no naru kana.

Both: Oide hirari fuwari mitsubachi no kisu

Rola: Soshite kisetsu ga kawattemo.

Both: Sotto amai mitsu no yokan

English version.

Both: Fly over flittering fluttering with a honeybee kiss, Even if all the flowers of the city tempt you I know you'll be able to find me

Rola: I can hear whispers of the sky-colored breeze. You know that honeybees can be quite fickle

Yume: What kind of flower will strike its fancy? There's no point worrying! Only cuteness isn't enough You've gotta be yourself.

Rola: I'll make you turn around and be a flower you can't miss.

Both: Fly over flittering fluttering with a honeybee kiss, Even if all the flowers in the city tempt you I know you'll be able to find me.

Yume: Flittering fluttering honeybee kiss

Rola: Even when the season's turn

Both: The faintly sweet taste of honey remains.

Wow sis that was amazing Tj said, thanks guys by the way Minako were you eating something Usagi says. Aw shit I was hoping you wouldn't notice I was Mina Said. Well you were standing right there where I can see you Usagi say's. Oh that's right Ami this is Rola Sakuraba and Rola this is Ami Mizuno Sona Said. Nice too meet you Ami Rola say's, You too All say's. Ok now that's over lets go Rola we have uh things to do Usagi Said (runs off) Well there gone what do you wanna do Now. Ah well us girls are going to a spa later Tj Sona Said. Well guess I'm gonna go to the basket ball court.

[At Sakuraba household]

Rola's Pov*

Usagi why did you do that now I won't be able to walk for a while I say, Well you enjoyed it anyway plus you were screaming for me to continue Usagi Said. Ugh fine I admit it was good but of I get pregnant I will kill you I say. Fine fine beat Me up but i will still help you care for him or her Usagi says, I know you will I say.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An i'ma end the story now and I might make this Rated T or it may stay at M but yes as you can see Usagi is Dating Rola Sakuraba from Aikatsu stars. I also made Usagi and Yume the same person. Plus I'm not good at romance so u may have my sister help me for that.

Ok here is Sailor Nike aka Rola's attacks

Ps this ¤ means the attack is overpowerd and can only be used once.

Victory Bolt: A powerful bolt in the shape of falling stars in shot down at the enemy.

Cosmic Slash: Rola pulls out a golden sword and channels cosmic energy into it.

Golden Ray: A gold colored ray is shot at the enemy either destroying them or turning them good.

¤Gift of the Dragon(Gold): Rola calls fourth a golden colored dragon along side a white colored dragon and Both dragons obliterate the enemy.

¤Dragon Drive: Rola turns into a Golden dragon with white lines

Also here are some new ones I made for Usagi

¤Gift of the Dragon(White): Usagi calls fourth a white colored dragon along side a golden one and Both dragons obliterate the enemy.

¤Dragon drive:Usagi turns in a white dragon with Golden lines.

Tamer: Usagi can tame any beast or control someone but only once after that she has to wait 4 weeks to use it again.


	5. Chapter 5

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Makoto's story/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"(so someone asked me what makotos back story was. So here it is. I ment to post this but was working on my other stories)/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"_/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"It was a summer say in tokyo, here in the park we see Famliy of brunets having a picknick. This was the Kino family, it consisted of Mr and and there children makoto I and Midnight./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Kids time for lunch called out, Coming mom both makoto and midnight said. Woah slow down there or you might run into something spoke./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Sorry dad both said, anyways mom what's for lunch midnight asked./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="right"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Well we have sandwitches, pie,fruites,and of course ice cream said happily./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Yay ice cream the kids said, No not until your done with your food She said. On mom they said, Hahaha laughed out loud she got you there kids he said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Aw shut up dad makoto said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"_/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"*After the picknick*/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"On the car drive home(Yes they took a cat don't ask why)Midnight and makoto were sleeping happily while there mother slept as well and father drove./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"The cat ride was going fine when suddenly a black person humped in front of the car. surprised slammed on the brakes, waking his wife and children./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Dad what's going on asked Makoto in fright. I don't know dear now hold on He said, Hey you get out of the way shouted./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Sorry air but your daughter is going to cuase problems in the future the man said, befor summoning a half minitour/snake looking thing. Kill them all especially the little girl the man said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Of course master the beast spoke in a demon like voice. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;" surprised quickly told his kids to get out of the car. Both kids shocked quickly got out while there mother and father tried to lure the monster away./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Your not getting away the monster said be for shooting sharp barbs out at the two, seeing this midnight jumped in front of his sister taking the blow./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"MIDNIGHT! both Makoto and her parents shouted. Aww sad that he died well you can join him in hell the beast said, and it began shooting out more sharp barbs./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"No way in hell Mr and said be for stepped on the has peddle and drove stright into the monster. Just be for hitting said one thing. Run She spoke./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Makoto hearing this ran as far as she could, soon finding a Rocky clif to hide in. Just soon as during down a loud explosion was heard./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"With tears running down her face she quietly sobbed wondering why this was happening./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"_/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"*2 days later* /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Hey we found the parents and sons body, but not the girl one officer said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Ok well keep looking said,-how could this have happens and just as we were going to inturduce our kids he thought-/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Hey daddy can I go play by the rocks a six year old usagi asked(yes there six here). Yes dear but make sure to be careful he said to his daughter./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Ok she said be for running off./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"-/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"*at the rocks*/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"As usagi was walking along the side of the rocks clift she heard a quite sobbing sound making her start walking to it./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Coming to what looks to be a cave. Hello anybody in there She asked, not hearing anything she pulls out her mini flashlight and walking inside./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"As she was walking she comes across a girl about her age 38th Brown hair in a ponytail and forest green eyes. The girl was sitting down and sobbing, sitting next to the girl usagi begins running her back trying to help her./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"The girl looks up be for latching into her and sobbing into her chest./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Hey what's wrong usagi asks. My f-famliy was killed by a monster the girl managed to get out throughout her sobs./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Oh sorry for asking usagi says, wait you can be my little sister usagi says happily. I don't think i can She says calming down. No it's ok Usagi says but hey what's your name./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"It's Makoto Kino, Makoto says./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Hmmm it's toooo long I will just call you mako-chan, now come on Usagi says caring makoto out of the cave on her back(yes She can do that she's strong for a kid her age)./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Makoto starts falling asleep on Usagi's back and is soon sleeping peacefully for the first time in nearly 3 days./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"_/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"*At the crash sight*/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;" I don't think there's anything else here one officer said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"What but she must be here he said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"We've looked everywhere die but there's nothing here Another office said./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;" signs sadly be for going to look for his daughter to head home./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Daddy daddy he heard a voice say./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Looking behind him he sees his daughter with someone on her back. Usagi whos that on your n/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"back he asked. Oh this is my new little sister Makoto Kino she says happliy. What usagi you found her he says shocked./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"What we were looking for her, wait does that mean she's my new sister Usagi asked happily. Yes usagi she is now lets go home he said smiling./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"_/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Ok that is major is back story on to how she became usagi's sister now this may not make sense but hi was really tired when writing this it was like 12:26 at night. Anyway alters everybody./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
